


Tethered to Them

by DC_Derringer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Control of Toilet Use, D/s, Double Penetration, Forced Celebacy, M/M, Magical Cockcage, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Soulless Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had said they couldn’t keep him tied up forever when they found out he had no soul. Turns out he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tethered to Them

"You can't keep me tied up forever," Sam had said after Dean and Castiel discovered he had no soul.

Sam had only been partially right. He could slip cuffs and ropes easily enough; Dean had taught him every knot he knew. But he hadn't counted on how ingenious Dean was, and how wild his imagination could get when he had angel mojo at his disposal. 

The design had been Dean's, learned from too much sci-fi cartoon porn. But the means had been all Castiel and the whole device came out decadently beautiful. Silvery metal, smooth and ergonomically shaped; it was a true piece of art. If it hadn’t been strapped to Sam’s cock, he might have admired it. 

The front was a solid metal cage holding his cock and balls. It kept him small and limp with no means of escape. Metal slats along the shaft allowed him to piss and wash, but nothing more. And unlike most cock cages, this one had no lock for Sam to pick. It was held in place by Castiel’s grace. But the cage wasn't all that bound him. Attached to the cage as one solid piece, there was also a butt plug. It was small—short and thin so Sam wouldn't be distracted as he went about his life, but still a firm reminder of his binding.

Sam had balked at first, as any man would, soulless or not, but Dean and Castiel refused to release him. In defiance, Sam had run off into the night while Dean was sleeping. Castiel offered to find him and bring him back, but Dean told him to wait.

“Let him figure it out,” Dean said. “It’ll be easier if he comes back on his own.”

Barely twenty-four hours passed before Dean’s phone rang and he answered it with as much smugness as he could muster, to rub it in.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Sam said through the phone, his voice strained.

“You can pee through the holes.”

“Dean,” Sam snapped.

“Ohh, that kind of bathroom. Well, tell us where you are, and me and Cas’ll let you loose.”

Sam quickly told them where he was and a second later, Dean and Castiel appeared in his motel room. Castiel touched the plug, and Sam couldn’t get to the bathroom fast enough to relive himself. He came out a few minutes later looking annoyed and just a little embarrassed.

“So this is how it’s going to work?”Sam asked. “I have to stay or else I can’t take a shit?”

“Just till we sort you out, little brother,” Dean said.

“And what about sex?” Sam asked, walking up closer to Dean. “Do I need to get permission for that too?”

“We’ve got some ideas about how to tend to that,” Dean said, smiling slyly and looking over at Castiel. Sam caught the look, and he smiled too.

“You and Cas?” he asked, not hiding his eagerness. Dean nodded, and Sam sidled up to Castiel, looking him up and down. “You know, I was a little jealous when you hooked up with Dean. Always wanted him for myself, but couldn’t admit it.”

“I hope you don’t mind the both of us,” Castiel said, unsurprised by Sam’s confession. He hadn’t been the only one to notice their unhealthy attachment. Dean’s suggestion on how to convince Sam to cooperate hadn’t surprised him as much as it should have.

“I can adapt,” Sam said. He slid his arms around Castiel’s shoulders and tugged him close, so that they were nose to nose, almost ready to kiss. But Dean coughed, pulled Sam’s attention away, and Castiel easily disentangled himself.

“You’ve gotta be good first, before you get any of that.”

Sam rolled his eyes, let out a small sigh. “Fine. What do I need to do to be good?”

~

"I need to pee," Sam said while they were driving down the highway one night, several weeks after they’d put him in his cage.

"One to ten?" Dean asked.

"Four," Sam said.

Dean nodded and kept driving. He drove past a few truck stops, and several exits advertising clean restrooms. But he didn’t pull over. An hour passed, and Sam started squirming.

“Seven,” Sam said. His voice was strained, and he looked pleadingly at Dean.

“Seven? Really?” Dean asked. “Or are you just saying seven? It’s only been an hour.”

“It’s seven,” Sam insisted. “Can we please get a room for the night?”

“If you can make it to ten, me an’ Cas’ll do something extra nice for you,” Dean said as he drove past yet another exit that advertised motels. Sam considered that and then nodded. He settled back in his seat, crossed his legs, and stared ahead as the road flew under the Impala’s wheels. 

Another hour passed and Sam could barely sit still. He crossed and uncrossed his legs, palmed his groin, and groaned loudly at each bump in the road Dean hit. Finally, Dean asked him again, and when Sam shouted “Ten, Jesus fucking Christ, Dean, Ten!” Dean pulled off the highway and headed for the closest roadside motel.

Dean got the keys, and Sam shouldered their bags, waiting for Dean to escort them to their room, one with a king sized bed. Dean took his time though, strolling down the sidewalk in front of the motel rooms, announcing each room number as he walked. Sam shuffled behind him, whining and groaning with each step.

“Please,” Sam said at the threshold as Dean opened the door. Dean nodded, and Sam was a flurry of over-long legs and arms on the way to the bathroom. He struggled his belt and fly open, and sat down on the toilet with the door still open. Though the cock cage had holes that allowed him to pee, they didn’t allow it neatly. Sam suspected this was deliberate; one more bit of embarrassing control they had over him. 

He let out a huge groan of relief as he pissed, his bladder releasing in a loud rush. The tension unwound from his body, and he dropped his head against the cool ceramic of the sink. His eyes fluttered open when he heard Dean standing in the doorway, watching as Sam relieved himself.

“Do you need to do anything else?” Dean asked. Sam shook his head. “Wash off. I’ll call Cas.”

Sam smiled and quickly got in the shower. By the time he got out, Castiel was already in the bedroom and he and Dean were undressing each other. They were kissing languidly as they pushed clothes away, and Sam could feel his cock straining against the metal, trying to get hard. A little murmur drew Dean and Castiel’s eyes to him. He was completely naked, except for his extraordinary cage. 

“Was he good today?” Castiel asked.

“He was very good,” Dean said after a long, tense pause. Sam had been reluctant to drink his water at lunch, and that could have been a strike against him if Dean was feeling in the mood. But waiting until he was about to burst, and being good about it had impressed Dean.

“He waited until 10 tonight,” Dean said, smiling proudly at his brother.

“That was good of you, Sammy,” Castiel said, the childish pet name rolling off his tongue thick and gravelly. “I hope Dean promised you something nice.”

Castiel reached for Sam’s cage, and tugged him forward with it, toward the bed. Sam followed quickly and when Castiel let him go, he stretched out on his back with his legs spread wide open. He watched with unmasked eagerness as Dean and Castiel finished undressing and joined him. 

Dean reached between Sam’s legs for the plug. Nothing Sam did could get the plug out. It felt like it was fused to his body. It didn’t hurt, and it wasn’t even big enough to be distracting, but it was constantly there reminding him that he couldn’t run off. Only Dean or Castiel could remove it.

When Dean touched the plug, it detached easily from the cage and slid out of Sam’s hole, leaving him spread open and already wet. Sam stretched his legs wider, invitingly, while he smirked at Dean and Castiel. 

“Who’s first?” Sam asked.

“You get us both tonight.”

“Both?” Sam asked, grinning. “Like finger cuffs?”

“No, Sammy,” Dean said, smirking. “Not like finger cuffs.”

Sam looked confused for a moment, but it cleared quickly when Castiel hauled Sam up easily, and arranged him in his lap, Sam’s back pressed against Castiel’s chest. Sam groaned loudly as Castiel spread his legs wide apart, and Dean moved between them, stroking his hardening cock.

“Good boys get double stuffed,” Dean husked. He surged in to kiss Sam, rough and biting. Sam kissed him back just as eagerly, all teeth and tongue. He arched up, moaning into Dean’s mouth when he felt Castiel’s fingers inside him, wet and warm, stretching him out further, getting him ready. Castiel was quick with him, the burning ache of the stretch made the pleasure that much sharper, made Sam pant all the harder while he thrust back down against Castiel’s hand.

“C’mon, hurry up,” Sam growled, his mouth full of Dean’s bottom lip as he teethed and tugged on it.

“So greedy,” Dean teased. But his fingers joined with Castiel’s, crowding together inside Sam’s body and making him jerk and groan as they filled him up. He squeezed and relaxed rhythmically around the fingers, urging them on with his body and his filthy mouth.

“Ready,” Sam panted, leaning back to husk his words into Castiel’s ear. “Shove your cocks in me,” he went on, looking at Dean, challenge in his eyes.

Dean nodded and looked to Castiel. At the same time, they pulled their fingers out, leaving Sam gaping again, open and ready for an even thicker stretch. He growled for it, demanding their cocks even while Castiel was pushing inside him. It wasn’t fast enough, and he tried to press down, force Castiel deeper into him, but was held back by Castiel’s inhuman strength.

“Easy boy,” Dean laughed, trying to kiss Sam and getting his lips nipped for his efforts. “You’ll get your cocks. Were you always this greedy?”

“Yes,” Sam said, the word coming out of him like a shot when Castiel pushed deeper inside him. “Always wanted to get fucked by you big brother,” Sam said with a leer. “Just used to be too shy to ask for it.”

Dean groaned at that, all guilty pleasure. He tore his eyes away from Sam’s, could still feel the heat of his gaze, and focused between Sam’s legs. Castiel was fully inside him, jerking in tiny thrusts designed to drive Sam crazy until they got to the main even – Dean.

“Yeah, yeah, get that dick in me,” Sam groaned as Dean edged closer between his thighs, dick in hand while he smoothed lube all over it. It’d be a tight fit, it always was, so Dean pushed forward slowly, nudging the head of his cock against Castiel’s, pushing up firmly, but slowly. Dean groaned as the tightness enveloped him, as the heat of Sam’s body surrounded him. He could feel Sam’s pulse through his skin, and it matched his own, throb for throb as he pushed all the way in.

“Cas,” Sam whined, Castiel’s name slurred, lust drunk.

Dean broke the kiss to look at Castiel and nod. This was Castiel’s gift, this was the part that Sam liked best, that encouraged him to behave and follow Dean’s orders. It was all so that he could have this with them. 

Castiel grabbed Sam’s thighs, his fingers digging into Sam’s flesh deeply. Against Sam’s sun-kissed skin, his fingers looked milky pale and delicate. It belied the strength they had, strong enough to lift Sam off the bed, leaving him with just the tips of Dean and Castiel’s cocks inside him. Sam braced himself on Dean’s shoulders, but it wasn’t needed. Castiel had him, easily. And proved it by waiting.

“Cas!” Sam said again, this time growling it out and twisting his body around to level a glare at him. Just as he turned, Castiel dropped him down, forcing him to bottom out on the twin impalement. Sam’s head shot back, a shout erupting from his throat, which faded out to a heady groan.

“A-again,” Sam said shakily, and Castiel complied. He picked Sam up just as easily as before, but didn’t hesitate again. He started a punishing pace, hauling Sam up, and dropping him down, bouncing him on their cocks again and again. Sam thrashed and groaned, growling between the two men holding him up. 

“Dean – Dean…” Sam groaned, and reached for the metal cage still holding his cock and balls. He looked pleadingly at his brother.

“Not yet Sammy,” Dean said, grinning teasingly. “Gonna make you wait longer for that.” He leaned in to kiss Sam and got bitten in return, playful, but sharp. 

Dean pulled away, giving Sam a disapproving look and then leaned in again, but lifted his chin over Sam’s shoulder, seeking Castiel, and their lips met, kissing hard and deep. Dean was sure to moan loudly, enjoying his lover’s mouth so close to Sam’s ear. 

“Please De?” Sam said, butting his head against Dean and Castiel’s faces, pleading for their attention. Dean broke the kiss with a deep moan.

“No fair calling me that,” Dean said, rutting up harder into Sam, making him choke out a moan.

“No fair making me wait, big brother,” Sam said, putting on a feigned pout. “Know you wanna make your little Sammy come all over the place, don’t you De?”

“You said he’s been good, De,” Castiel said, teasingly. At the same time, he reached down to the metal cage holding Sam’s cock back. He fondled it, making Sam whine in anticipation, but didn’t remove it. 

“Don’t you start,” Dean growled. But his hand moved over Castiel’s. When they both touched Sam’s cage, it slid free from its unforgiving hold. Sam groaned with relief, his hips jerking hotly against Dean and Castiel as his cock filled up, thick and hard, proud from its release. Immediately, Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulders and started thrusting himself up and down on their cocks, grinding harder and faster, reveling in the freedom they gave him.

“Fuck yes!” Sam shouted, his entire body shaking with pleasure and held in sensation. He gripped Dean tightly, using him for leverage so that he could ride both men at his own pace. Every muscle in his body strained, seeking that release, searching out that intensity of feeling that was kept away from him.

Dean and Castiel were caught up in the whirlwind of Sam’s pent up frustration. Sam eagerly enveloped them, rode them hard, held them tightly together. He was like a tightly wound machine, precise, hard, and fast.

“C’mon, baby boy,” Dean ground out, slamming his hips up against Sam, making him jerk more wildly. “Wanna feel you come. Wanna feel you get so tight around me so I can fill you up. You like that, don’t you Sammy? Like getting filled up with our come?”

“Touch my cock,” Sam groaned back. “Get your hands on me.”

Two sets of hands reached for Sam at once. Dean reached to stroke his cock, and Castiel to fondle his balls. The double attack was meant to soothe his untouched skin, and overwhelm him so much that he would quickly give in. It worked. Sam shouted wildly as he was touched and filled. He spilled in thick, hot gouts all over Dean’s chest, covering him completely. Each spasm led to another pulse, and each pulse was a tight, almost aching squeeze around Dean and Castiel’s cocks. It was the final push, and they both went off, filling Sam up and leaking out to make a mess over all of them. 

The three slumped together, as one ungainly mass of legs and arms and tired muscles. Slowly, and achingly, they detached, Sam and Dean left panting in each other’s arms while Castiel wiped them all off with the coverlet.

“Mmm, I needed that,” Sam murmured, all softened edges and warm voice as he nibbled Dean’s shoulder affectionately. Dean reveled in the show, even if he knew it was just good behavior, a guarantee that he and Castiel would treat Sam again soon.

“Can I go shower? Without the cage?” Sam asked, stepping up his nibbles into suckling kisses on Dean’s neck to further soften him up. “I promise not to escape through the window.”

“Fine,” Dean said, giving Sam a half-hearted glare.

Sam gave Dean a deep, hard kiss, and then bounded off the bed. Being extra good, he even left the bathroom door open a crack while he showered.

Dean reached for Castiel and pulled him into the bed with him, lounging over him and cuddling up tightly with him, familiar and all softened edges. Castiel nuzzled back, savoring these barely caught moments alone with his lover.

Together, they took a moment to not think about the civil war in Heaven. Or the state of Sam’s soul in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. Dean did not think about his plan to make a deal with Death to fix his Sammy. Castiel did not think about his deal with Crowley to fix everything. Neither of them thought about how long they could keep Sam like this, or what the repercussions would be if he got his soul back. They couldn’t think that he might reject them once he was fully himself again.

Just for one night they allowed themselves to forget and focused on the pleasures of their bodies, the warmth of skin-to-skin contact. They imagined how simple life could be if there was only this motel room, a bed big enough for three, and nothing more. Tomorrow they would worry again about the rest.


End file.
